


Niedoceniony

by Rzan



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Drabble, Forum Imaginarium, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wiedział, że ludzie ostatnio go nie doceniali. Dlatego musiał to naprawić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedoceniony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underestimated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120424) by MikaTanaka. 



> Autor: MikaTanaka  
> Oryginał: Understimated  
> Beta: Wonsze i autobeta  
> Zgoda: w drodze

Ray wiedział, że ludzie ostatnio go nie doceniali. Dlatego musiał to naprawić.

Bryan nie docenił go, zakładając, że kiedy jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, to Ray przegra.

Pielęgniarka w szpitalu nie doceniła go, pozostawiając go samemu sobie, wierząc, że jest zbyt słaby, by osobiście pogratulować Tysonowi w wygranej.

Po jego powrocie, ta sama pielęgniarka nie spuszczała go teraz z oka. Ray śmiał się, kiedy za drzwiami zauważył masywnego ochroniarza.

Kai, skupiony na dominacji wszystkich wokół niego, również go nie docenił.

Ale, kiedy Ray zatapiał swoje zęby w drżące pod nim ramię, miał nadzieję, że Kai da mu jeszcze wiele powodów by mógł udowodnić mu błąd.


End file.
